KAZE NO STIGMA FAIRY TAIL FAN FICTION
by Erik Burzinski
Summary: What happens when kazuma meets natsu No romance so if you what some go somewhere else Also word is not working properly so will fix when have time latter


KAZE NO STIGMA

Ps I suck at spelling word processor not working properly and am not good at grammar will fix problem with editing when done story sorry):

Also am not a romance or story specialist but I can give a good fight except with kazuma apparently but I'll get better hopefully

Kazuma Yagami was walking down the street he felt something strage it was like the sprit king of all the elements we're calling him and Ayano to there domane and indeed they were and kazuma and Ayano were taken to there domane and then kazuma asked what's going on here when he noticed ten was there to and they told them that they requested help and in exchange they whould be given more power so Kazuma asked what the job was and they told him that there was a person named zeref that was a contractor but has broken his contract and made thousand of powerful Demond's with his power so we want you to kill him as we can't he has made himself immortal to all of but the Kannagi's and kazuma also this world has one other that can defeat him natsu but it's his destiny to kill acnolgea not zeref. So you what us to take this guy out am I right seid kazuma yes and his location is Fiore.

We don't know exactly were but we will start you in a guild called fairy tail and they appear in there guild hall in a blinding light right after the time skip and the natsu challenges kazuma to a fight he sied ok and they went out side kazuma just blow up his fire dragon iron fist without moving a muscle and natsu was K.O then Kazuma went back inside and asks if his munny is valed because he wasn't sure if he was in the same world let alone country but as luck would have it they took the currency knowing the exchange rate because it was a mirror of there world just with magic more common so the munny was the same except for a few things. Then she asks if he whould like to join the guild and explains what a guild is and then kazuma desides to join thinking it will help him with his mission he puts the guild mark on his left solder then natsu wakes up and challenges Ayano to a fight so then Ayano calls forth enrieha we'll natsu gets a fire dragon iron fist ready Ayano doges it with ease then natsu uses a fire dragon roar Ayano jumps though it directly to natsu and then natsu eats the Devine flame and then goes dragon force with its energy and uses fire dragon lightning mode and shoots at full power kazuma watching Ayano dodged the lightning well being unaffected by the fire but when it was over Ayano relived she might be unaffected by fire but her clothes weren't as natsu fanted Ayano relieving kazuma was watching chased after him as ussaul calling him a perve after geting some clothes somehow. Kazuma haveing a nice conversation with elfmen and trying but failing to convince him to stop saying man after every sentence . Ren was still grasping what had happend (actually I forgot about him sorry)Then they were informed about the grand magic games and we're put together on team c made of Ayano ,kazuma ,ren,Marco ,lily . They were told to train in front of the guild hall they trained for 3 strate months non stop then the grand magic games begin then there hotel started lifting and Ayano assumed it Kazuma. Kazuma reliving that there was a giant mave inside the sphere and then he here'd he had to get throu so he mad a tunnel of wind to his destination and got there first

Then sabre tooth got there 5 minets later then everyone else got there and due to a last minet tie there were nine groups and the tournament would start soon then the tournament begins the first challenge was hidden and kazuma was the perticapent so he realized something was up when they had enough power to make a city but didn't know what then the raven tale purple fat guy attacked him and he sent him into the air and was rehidden and after about 10 more times the mind wizard attacked but kazuma deflected it and hit him with a powerful wind attack and then the mind Mage got desperate and shoot at everyone with 10 attacks but kazuma used his stigma and defected every single blast to home on him then powered down

This is my first fanfic but I don't mind tips

Also I need match ideas

Also will someone count the points


End file.
